Jealous Josie
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Josie and Penelope broke up and now there is a new wolf in town that spends too much time around Penelope
1. Chapter 1

Penelope and Josie broke up just before the summer break. They spent entire summer apart trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Josie was at school, where everything reminded her of the other girl, and Penelope was traveling Europe with her family. Sometimes, when Josie was lonely at night she would sneak into Penelope's room and spend time there. She was surprised that nothing changed in Penelope's room since she was there last. Same pictures were on the shelves, same candles were on the table and shelves, and everything was like time froze in that room.

Now the school was starting. Students were back and slowly the school was full of kids waiting for the classes to start. Penelope arrived and she was not happy to be there. She was not happy to see Josie again…especially not happy to see Lizzie.

First two weeks of school were hell for Penelope. Every morning she would get up and put a mask of arrogance and everything she needed to make it. She would walk the school and act as she owns it and no one could deny that Penelope Park got even hotter during the summer. Not even Josie could deny it. Something did happen to make her even more stunning and hot. She was flirty, she was funny and as the days went by she had even more followers tracing every step she made.

Lizzie and Josie were invited to their dad's office. There was a new student coming. He was a wolf and they needed to show him around. They got to the gate and saw very good looking boy who was their age.

''This is Jedd and these are my daughters Lizzie and Josie. They will show you the school.''

He smiled and offered his hand.

''I am pleased to meet you.''

Lizzie was very eager to show him the school but he gave more attention to Josie, as he was studying her. She was cute, quiet and much different than he had imagined her. They were walking outside and both twins noticed that he was not listening to them and looking at something…or rather someone. Lizzie was pissed that someone got his attention, and she was beyond pissed when she realized who caught his eye. None other than her arch nemesis Penelope Park.

''Girls, please excuse me….''

Penelope was sitting on the bench with a book eating an ice cream. He started walking toward her and Lizzie was changing colors. She stomped and left and Josie stayed and watched. She was not surprised he noticed Penelope. Who wouldn't notice her? She was the most beautiful girl in the school.

''Hey good looking… Want to share that ice cream…''

Penelope lifted her gaze from the book and smirked. She liked him too…Josie saw her smile at him. She never smiled at anyone but her with so much warmth. She was hurt by it. Josie left because it was too painful… She felt like she was kicked in the gut. When she got into the room, she saw things flying all over the place and Lizzie having one of her tantrums.

''One good looking boy comes to school and he has to notice HER! What spell She Devil used to take my boy away from me?!''

''Lizzie…''

''What? I liked him…. I called dibs…''

''How can she know that five minutes after he stepped on the school grounds? And she didn't do anything. He approached her.''

'' I can't believe you are defending her?''

''I am not…''

Josie stopped talking when her dad came in.

''Lizzie, what happened?''

''Daddy…''

He held her and tried to calm her down. Josie left the room and went to the common room. She regretted the decision pretty soon. She found Penelope and Jedd sitting together and his hand was over hers, she was smiling at him and he ruffled her hair and she still smiled at him. Her anger and pain were boiling in the pit of her stomach. She felt familiar sting in her eyes and left the room. She went to her hiding place and cried. Now she was sure Penelope was over her. She didn't love her anymore. New boy came and now she was into him. She had to find a way to get over her and move on. But she had no idea how. How do you forget the love you feel for someone? How does it stop?

In next few weeks Penelope and Jed were together all the time. Whenever she turned around, they were there. She would often see him hugging her, holding her hand and during some of the football or basketball games, he would run to her after the point. He looked at her with such adoration and she looked back at him the same way. Final punch for Josie was the fact that she saw him leave her room at four in the morning after some party at the old mill. He passed her in the hallway and winked at her. She was so angry at him that she wanted to siphon the magic from the walls and blast him somewhere far from here. He spent the night with Penelope…her Penny… She was not anymore only Josie's… She might have kissed some people, but until Jed she never slept with anyone. Some other girls saw him leave too and that's how the rumors started to fly all over school. Penelope didn't comment much… She didn't care about the stories or rumors about her. And on the other side, Jed gained a lot of respect in the boy circles after the roomor about him and Penelope. He tried to be gentleman and deny it all, but no one believed him. People saw him leave her room…So, it must be true.

Penelope was doing her homework when Jed came to her room.

''I guess we are dating…''

''Oh, we stopped hooking up?''

''It looks like I am making a decent girl out of you.''

''Oh, Jed, my savior.''

''Josie is looking at me like she will set me on fire.''

''She might… That's why I had to cut my hair… She set me on fire.''

''What did you do?''

''I kissed MG and asked him to drink my blood knowing she was outside of the kitchen.''

''I don't get you sometimes.''

''You don't have to.''

He smiled at her.

''So, Penny… Can you explain to me this magic shit?''

''There is magic and you can do shit with it! Now leave!''

''Ha! Ha!''

''I need help studying for the test.''

''Oh… And you came with no books…? Very smart Jed.''

''I know you have it all.''

''Go to your room and get your stuff…''

''Or you could do my test. Spell the pen or something.''

''No… You will do it.''

''But I have a game… I must practice.''

''I don't care… Go and get your books.''

''You are a cruel woman Penelope!''

''And I am just getting started.''

He got out of her room and he run into Josie again. She really looked at him like he peed in her cheerios. She passed Penelope's room and saw her sitting on the bed with an opened book she was in yoga pants and old Josie's shirt. Her hair grew a bit and now she was playing with one of her curls. She was bighting her lips. Josie was sure that she found mistake in her worksheet and now she was trying to figure out what the correct answer was. Her staring at Penelope was interrupted by Jed.

''Take a picture Saltzman, it would last longer.''

She turned around and left, but not before she locked her eyes with Penelope. They shared one long look before Jed closed the door to her face.

''What was that all about?''

''I have no idea. She was staring at you Penny…''

''You were rude.''

''She deserves it sometimes. She is not ok to you…And don't get me started on her sister.''

She didn't say anything but by the way she looked at him it was clear that she didn't agree. Her glare was painful. Jed tried to change her mood.

''I have my books.''

''Ok, let's start…And no more talking about Lizzie and Josie.''

''I was jut.''

''JED!''

''Fine… You win!''

They were studying for few hours and Jed finally got some of the things.

''I still don't get how you have patience do learn all this.''

''Some of us got the beauty and the brains…Some got nothing.''

''Hey!''

''Go and run with your boys… All those girls are waiting to see all of you half naked and sweaty.''

''But not you?''

''Sorry…''

''You wound me Penelope!"

''You will survive…''

He left the room and she got the books on her desk and got the computer. She wanted to watch some movie or TV show. She was not in a mood for chaos that is about to happen. It was a fool Moon night and all the wolves are running to the woods. There will be a lot of drooling and fangirling about many of them. She didn't really need that. She just wanted some quiet time in her room. She was done with the homework and studyng so she could have entire weekend doing nothing. There was supposed to be a party, but it was postponed because of the fool Moon. It' for the better to stay safe at school and far from crazy wolves running around the grounds. Some of the girls were making get togethers in their rooms but she was not into that either. She was watching Mentalist and around two in the morning she grew hungry and went downstairs. She made some cocoa for herself and she found secret stash of ice-cream. She took a seat on the kitchen counter and started eating. Just as she was about to leave, Josie came in. She looked like deer caught in the headlights.

''I'm sorry.''

''It's ok Jojo… It's kitchen…this is one of the common rooms.''

''I had no idea someone was here.''

''Well, I am leaving so I will not bother you.''

''You are not..''

''What?''

''You are not bothering me.''

''Ok…''

Penelope stayed on the counter and watched Josei nervously prepare some calming tea.

''Nightmares again?''

''Yes… I've been having them all summer. They started again after we…''

Penelope guessed where this was going.

''Stopped sleeping together…''

Josei looked to the floor and she was embarrassed. She had no idea why she even went there and how easily Penelope guessed.

''Jojo, if it gets bad, you can always come to me.''

''Penelope.''

''I know we didn't end things in the best manner, but it doesn't mean that I am not here for you.''

''I can't come to you anymore and you know it.''

''Just because we are not together?''

''You have a boyfried? How do you think he would feel?''

''Boyfried?''

''Yes! You and Jed! How long has that been going on? You seem pretty close and cozy for someone who says that they are not together.''

''Jojo…''

''What? He hugs you… Steals your food, plays with your hair… You love him, it's clear… You have that smile…for him now… You are close…''

''Yes, we are…but we are not together.''

''Fine you are sleeping together! I saw him leave your room during the night.''

Penelope had a huge smirk on her face. Josie was actually so jealous of her and Jed. She found it so cute and comical at the same time. She put the ice cream in the freezer and smiled at Josie…

''You are right… I let him hold me, hug me and do all those things. And you are right… He is close to me.. Closer than many people actually. And he knows me.. He knows me better than anyone.. And he comes to my room at night…and at any time of the day he finds convenient… And I love him… I love him so much Jojo… I can say that he is one of the people I love the most in this world…''

She came to Josie and gave her a small peck. She stood frozen. She had no idea what was happening. As Penelope was moving away from her she whispered…

''He is my twin.''

With that she left the kitchen and Josie stood in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie stood in the kitchen trying to wrap her head around what Penelope just said. _Her twin… Penelope was a twin… Jed was her twin… But how? How was that possible? _Penelope never mentioned him… But on the other hand, she never talked about her family. She never said a word about them in a year they spent dating… She really never mentioned anything Park family related. She got back to her room and found that Lizzie was sound asleep. She got into her own bed and for some time she just tossed and turned with Penelope on her mind. She tried to sleep but nightmares started pretty much the moment she closed her eyes. She woke up in sweat. She picked up her robe and shower things and went to the bathroom. She took a long shower and after she was done she believed she would manage to sleep. But she was out of luck. Lizzie was snoring, she was restless so she did the only thing that didn't require the spell, she went to Penelope. She knocked at the door and few moments later Penelope opened. She was in a long black cotton nighty and her hair was up. She looked beautiful and breathtaking. She was surprised to see Josie.

''Jojo?''

''Can I take you up on that offer?''

''My bed is your bed.''

They both blushed when they realized what Penelope just said. Penelope turned off the light in the bathroom and the mail light in the room so only light was now her bedside lamp. Josie got into the bed and Penelope smiled at her. She went in to the side that was closer to window. That was Josie's side of Penelope's bed ever since she spent the night for the first time. She loved window side, but Lizzie claimed the bed closer to window so Josie never could sleep where she wanted. Penelope didn't care about the side of the bed so she let Josie sleep where she wanted. She took off her slippers and got under the covers. It was awkward for a moment to be in bed and not say or do anything. So, Josie was the one to break the ice this time.

''You were up too? I didn't wake you?''

''Yes…I was up…''

''Couldn't sleep?''

''I was watching a movie… I didn't even try to sleep. I went to take a shower, but something is not working there so I had ice cold shower.''

''I know how much you hate it.''

''I do…''

''Water is good in the communal bathroom Miss Park.''

''I'll take you up on that if your dad doesn't send someone to fix it tomorrow.''

''Be sure that he will forget.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Because fixing your shower doesn't involve, Hope, Lizzie or any monster.''

''Well, Lizzie could be classified as monster…''

Penelope expected Josie to get up angry from the bed, but she surprised her by laughing her head off. She laughed that much that her eyes were wet.

''I am glad you find it funny.''

''Oh, Penelope… That was a good one…''

''Thank you.''

They were on their sides just looking at each other.

''I don't know why I came.''

''You wanted to sleep Jojo… And it's ok.''

''Is it?''

''It is for me…''

''We are not together anymore.''

''I know… You are just in my bed Jojo… Don't make it more than it is.''

Penelope moved Josie's hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

''Good night Jojo…''

''Good night Penny.''

Josie woke up when someone barged into Penelope's room. She and Josie jumped and saw Jed standing at the bottom of her bed.

''Oh, I had no idea you had company….''

''What do you want?''

''Can I shower in your bathroom?''

''Sure…''

Josie looked at Penelope with her eyes wide. Did she just send her brother to shower with an ice cold water? Soon they heard Jed shouting from the bathroom.

''Penelope Rosemary Elizabeth Park!''

Josie and Penelope giggled in the bed.

''He woke us up, that's his punishment.''

''You are cruel…''

''Oh, you have no idea Jojo.''

''I am afraid of you…''

She winked at Josie and bathroom door opened.

''Brother.''

''You knew there was only cold water?''

''Maybe…''

''Why did you send me to shower there?''

''Because it is fun.''

''I will kill you.''

''No, you will not… You love me.''

''You are lucky…''

He jumped on the bed and started tickling Penelope. Josie knew how ticklish she was. She was laughing, giggling and Jed was also having fun with this. When he stopped he just lied down between two of them. Josie was looking at the seeling.

''This is beyond awkward.''

''Chill Saltzman… It's a phantasy of many, many people…''

''What?''

''To be in bed with twins…Especially Park twins.''

''Oh, God! Jed! Do you ever stop?''

''Come on little sis… You know we are top of the crop… You are hot, I am hot… People drool…''

''Please tell me that mom dropped you on your head as a baby…''

It was the first time that Josie actually payed attention to Jed. He was now in his shorts and shirtless. He had amazing body and she was well aware how good Penelope looked.

''Don't you agree Saltzman?''

''On what?''

''That we are hot? Come on! You were with my sister and now you saw me. You must think we have good genes.''

''I don't think I am the right person for that conversation.''

''Why?''

''You know we used to date? It's awkward to comment my ex and her brother.''

''So? Who knows better than you? Come on!''

''Jed, leave her alone.''

''Come on Pen… We comment my exes all the time.''

''Jed, I am warning you.''

Jed turned on his side so he could face Josie.

''Used to date? That is your excuse?! We both know you think that she is hot… ''

Penelope was getting angry.

''Jed, now it's enough… Stop it or you will wake up with flees tomorrow.''

''Flees? Really Penny? That's the best you can do?''

''We both know that I can do a lot more… This is very peaceful threat.''

''Fine… I'll drop it… But let me tell you something… You still have hots for one another but are scared shitless to do something about it.''

''JED!''

''It's ok Penelope.''

Josie looked at him.

''We are over… She ended our relationship and we are over. She is free to be hot and sexy with you and whoever she wants… And it's ok…''

''Over? Penny over you? In what universe you live? She is over you as much as you are over her. Come on girl! You are in my sister's bed…She never lets anyone in her bed… and during the time you believed we were messing around….you were ready to set me on fire for being around your girl. I know the look you were giving me… If two of you re over, I am then graduating with honors.''

With that he left Penelope's room. There was some weird silence in the room. Josie was still in Penelope's bed unable to move. She wanted to get up and leave, but her body didn't listen to her brain. Her body needed to be close to Penelope at the place where it was all about Penelope.

''Two of you are really close?''

''Me and Jed?''

''Yes…''

''We are… And we are not… It depends of the moment we are in… Sometimes I feel like he is the only one who can understand me…And sometimes I feel like he is only one who can't understand me.''

''He really loves you.''

''And I love him too…Even when he is being a dick.''

''I guess he and Lizzie are the same when it comes to that.''

''I guess…''

''But you got it better…At least he knows he was a dick… She never gets what hurts me.''

''I am sorry.''

''P…''

''Yes?''

''Why you never mentioned you had a twin?''

''I didn't want to make you feel bad.''

'"What?''

''One of the main arguments you used was that she is your twin and that I don't understand… That two of you can share the oxygen and things like that. I didn't want to say that it could be different. I was afraid you will get me wrong. I was born holding his hand. I still love holding his hand when I am scared, or down, or anything… And his embrace is the one of the safest places for me…But he is not the only person who could do it for me… You could too… I loved you Jojo so much and you were my safe place…when you could allow yourself to be who you are.''

''What are you saying?''

''You like me and Jed and our dynamic… But… We are two separate people… He has his life, friends, interests… I have mine… And still we share the bond.''

Josie was silent…

''On the night we broke up… He was at home… There was some party… he was dancing with his friends and having fun and all of the sudden he couldn't breathe… He was chocking and throwing up…. Just like I was… They took him to the ER because they believed he was on drugs or drunk… They got all sorts of tests on drugs and he was clean… He was not ok until I calmed down… That's why you would see him often leaving my room. He was there for me…To hold me and help me calm down.''

''I had no idea you took it so hard.''

''I felt like I was going to die… And he helped me pick myself up… That is a sibling… Not Lizzie twisting the knife deeper and putting the salt on your wounds. I know I am not innocent in all this…But I left so you would rise.''

''What?''

''You need to find who Josie is… Josie alone… Josie without parents, sister, partner…You need to know who you are in order to be happy…''

''I don't know who I am.''

'' I can't tell you who you are and what makes you happy. Only you know it Jojo…''

''I am scared.''

''I know… But I am here for you. I promise Jojo… I am here.''

''Thank you.''

''Always.''

Josie looked at Penelope and lowered her gaze to the sheets around them.

''Penny…''

''Yes?''

''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''Can you hold me?''

Penelope opened her arms and Josie sneaked in and put her head on Penelope's chest. There it was. Her heartbeat… Sound that could calm her like a baby… Josie held onto her and Penelope played with Josie's hair. They both fell asleep like that.

Lizzie opened the door of Penelope's room and gave Josie very angry look.

''Dad is looking for you…. And there you are, cosing up to Satan. What will her boy toy say about this?''

''Lizzie…''

''Get out of that bed Josei… Who knows what disease you can catch?! Who knows how many people slept there?!''

She looked at Penelope and she just smiled and nodded at her to go and don't get excited about what Lizzie is saying. Josie turned to look at Lizzie's satisfied smug face and then she saw Penelope's hurt face. She was done. She got her hand out of Lizzie's and faced her sister.

''Stop it! Stop talking trash about her. God, Lizzie! Do you ever get tired of it?''

''What?''

''I am so tired of listening to you talk trash about people… Next time you want to trash someone and call them names, look in the mirror!''

Penelope was shocked and Lizzie was about to have one of her tantrums. Josie left and went to their room to change for seeing Rick. Lizzie got into the room and started throwing things. She was even angrier when she realized that Josie didn't really do anything to stop her. She siphoned some magic form the fireplace and used it to clean up the room and get everything back to its place.

''Let's go Lizzie… Dad is waiting.''

Rick was deep in some paperwork when girls got in.

''Dad, Lizzie said you were looking for us… What is going on?''

''I will have to leave the school for a couple of days.''

Josie was not surprised. The monsters mission was something he was very dedicated to. Lizzie on the other hand was a different story.

''Will Hope be joining you?''

''Yes, she will be…''

''That's nice… Hope is going but we are not.''

''Do you want to go?''

Lizzie ansered right away.

''Yes, we do want to come.''

''Ok… Then get ready.''

Josie looked at him and got up from the chair.

''Dad, I would prefer to stay. I am really not in a mood to chaise monsters around the state.''

''Are you sure honey?''

''Yes, you have Hope and Lizzie, what could go wrong?''

He did feel dose of sarcasm in her voice.

''I can't think of just one thing.''

He was pleading for Josie to come.

''Fine dad… But can I bring Penelope too?''

Lizzie was boiling with anger.

''Penelope? Josie is that a good idea?''

''The more the merrier…''

Lizzie turned to Josie…

''We don't have space in the car.''

''Don't worry. Penelope has her own car.''

''If she wants to come, she can.''

''Thank you dad… I'll talk to her.''

Josie left the office and Lizzie just gave her dad a look.

''What a delightful time… Three days with Satan and your pet… What a joy!''

''You wanted to come…''

''Yes, just us… You, me and Josie… But noooooo… Now half of the school is going.''

''You are overreacting…''

''No, I am not…''

''This will be trip from hell… You'll see.''

But she didn't have to tell him that. He already knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie got to Penelope's room and knocked. Penelope opened and she was surprised to see Josie back so soon.

''What is going on Jojo?''

''Are you up for an adventure?''

''What sort of adventure?''

''Chasing a monster?''

''What is going on?''

Josie told Penelope what her dad told them and how Lizzie suggested they go too and how she asked if she could come.

''Are you sure it's a good idea?''

''I don't know… All I know is that I will kill myself with Lizzie and Hope without you…''

''Fine, but only because I love to annoy your sister.''

''Thank you Penny…''

''So, what should I pack?''

''Something comfy…''

''Ok…''

Josie kissed her cheek and went to her room. Penelope stood at the door with a stupid happy smile.

She packed her small suitcase and got downstairs. She went to the kitchen and took some things from there. She knew Josie would be sick in the car, so she got some ginger ale and salty crackers. She got some water that she put ginger and mint in and she got some snacks for herself. She used magic to freeze some of the water and she put it in a bag. She was first to come to the car. Next was Dr. Saltzman.

''Hello Penelope.''

''Hi Dr. Saltzman.''

''I see you choose to join us?''

''Josie asked me. I am not really into monster hunting, but she asked so I couldn't' say no. She didn't want to be alone with Hope and Lizzie. That sounds like living hell…''

''Oh…''

''Yeah… It looks like you already know that.''

''It can't be that bad?''

''You obviously didn't spend much time with your kids Dr. Saltzman.''

Penelope didn't want to say that, but it sort of just came out. Before Rick said anything back to her. Lizzie and Josie left the building. Lizzie was making arrangments whrere who would sit. She said she will be sitting in front because she doesn't want to sit with Hope and Penelope. Josie was not really happy about it.

''Lizzie… I get car sick… Let me sit in the front.''

''No! You wanted Satan and daddy's pet to come so sit with them.''

Hope came just in time for the Lizzie ''compliments'' portion of the day.

''We haven't left the school and she already started it.''

''Yap!''

''Poor Josie.''

''I know…''

She saw Josie trying to convince Lizzie to let her sit with Rick in front, but she didn't want to listen. Penelope looked at defeated Josie and turned to Hope.

''Give me five minutes Michaelson.''

''Sure… I want to delay entering that car for as long as I can.''

''I hear you sister.''

Penelope went running somewhere and Josie had no idea what was happening. She got to Hope and asked about Penelope.

''Your girl is on a mission… I just have no idea what the mission is.''

Few minutes later, Penelope showed up in her car. She drove deep red Chevrolet Equinox with leather seats that still smelled brand new. Her mom and dad got it for her this summer when she passed her driving test. She got out and took her suitcase. She placed it in the back. She also took Josie's bag and put it in the back. She placed one water bottle in the bottle holder and crackers in the glove compartment. Bag with the rest of the food and drinks she put behind her seat.

''Now you can ride in the front… You have snacks and water with ginger and mint if you are sick… I already got the cooling on so you are not warm.''

Josie was surprised by this. She didn't expect Penelope to get her own car and drive them monster hunting. She smiled at Penelope and got into the car. Hope watched them and looked at Rick's car... with Lizzie in it.

''Girls, can I join?''

Penelope nodded at her and smiled.

''Sure… Just put something on… You might be cold… Cooling is on…''

''I will be ok.''

''Dr. Saltzman, you have Josie's number. Tell us where you want to make pause or whatever we need. You have our numbers…at least Lizzie has.''

''First stop will be at the small diner where girls and I used to have amazing pancakes. You remember Josie where it is?''

''Yes dad.''

''Ok… See you there.''

Hope put her bag in the back and took a seat behind Josie. They fastened their seatbelts and they were ready to go.

''Jojo, put the location to the GPS and off we go.''

Josie did what Penelope told her and she started the car. Josie noticed that Lizzie didn't really look happy.

''She is angry at me.''

''I know…''

''Look at it from the bright side.. She finally has your dad to herself.''

Penelope just gave Hope a look in the mirror and Hope stopped talking..

''Yes… Between two of you it's never my turn.''

Penelope took Josie's hand for a moment.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''I was thinking about what you said this morning… About finding myself.''

''Yes?''

''You are right… I am to tied up in being so many things… Being what everyone needs me to be… I don't know who I am Penny…''

''You will find out who you are and I will be there to catch you if you fall.''

''But you said.''

''Us not being together doesn't mean that there are no feelings and history…I am here for you Jojo. I promise.''

''And what will happen when I find myself?''

''I have no idea… Sky is the limit Jojo… Sky is the limit.''

Penelope got her hand out of Josie's and placed it on the shift. After all she was driving and she had to be responsible about it all. Hope was watching girls from the back seat and she was glad that they were finding their way back to one another. Maybe the rode to being the yucky sweet couple they were is long, but they need to cross it together at their own pace.

Penelope parked the car in front of the diner and they got out. Josie brought her water with her and Penelope got the bag from the backseat. They found a table and called Rick to see where he was. He and Lizzie were about five minutes away. Girls were checking out menus and thinking out loud what to eat.

''So, what do you suggest Jojo?''

''For you?''

''Yes.''

''Do you want to share food?''

''Sure….''

''We can take xxl cheeseburger and pancakes with strawberries and vanilla ice cream and whipped cream.''

''Sure… We can do that.''

Hope watched them and she found it cute how they were not together and doing a very coupley thing.

''What should I eat?''

''Well, you can go with burger and really have good meal.''

''Maybe I will.''

Lizzie and Rick came and they ordered food. Lizzie didn't like how Josie and Penelope were close again. She took her chance to stab at them when her dad went to the restroom.

''So, your boyfriend let you come with us. He is pretty open minded. You travel with your ex girlfriend, he is having fun with the girls form the cheer group.''

Penelope didn't say anything. She didn't want to fight. Lizzie didn't give up with provoking her, but instead of any comment from Penelope, she got one from Josie.

''He is not her boyfriend. They are not involved Lizzie.''

''So, what was he doing in her room? Come on Josie, even you are not that stupid!''

''He is her brother. He was there to be with her… Support her when she needed him.''

Hope and Lizzie didn't know that.

'"What?''

''Yes, Jed and I are twins… So any story you spread about us being lovers is sick Lizzie.''

''I had no idea.''

''I know… But you also never asked anything about us.''

''It was none of my business…''

''But it is your business to spread rumors. I am sorry to screw up that story for you. But Jed and I are twins, not lovers.''

Rick came back and it was time to continue their ride. They had two more hours to the motel Rick reserved for them. He took two rooms. It was up to Lizzie to pick if she would sleep with him or with the girls. He secretly hoped she would pick the girls but he knew his luck… It was not really on his side for a very long time when it came to his girls.

They parked in front of the motel and Rick went in to get the keys. Penelope opened the trunk and got out Hope's bag and she gave it to her. Josie was still sitting in the car waiting for her dad to come with keys. When he got out, Penelope took her and Josie's bag and closed the trunk. He gave one key to Penelope and kept the other one. Penelope Josie and Hope started walking toward the room and Lizzie stayed alone. They didn't even invite her. Rick felt bad for her. He knew how much she wanted to be part of something, but she did everything wrong and she pushed people away with how she behaved.

Hope opened the door and turned on the light. There were two double beds. Without thinking too much, Penelope and Josie put their things on the double bed closer to the bathroom. Josie took a seat on the bed and looked at Penelope.

''I feel bad for Lizzie.''

''Do you think she would even want to sleep with us?''

''I don't know, but we never even asked.''

''Do you want to go and ask her Jojo?''

''Yes.''

Penelope turned to Hope.

''Are you ok with Lizzie sleeping here?''

''If it's important to Josie, I am ok with it.''

''Ok… Go and ask her… But don't let her be mean to you Jojo…It's a simple yes or no question.''

Josie went to her dad's room and knocked. He opened and let her in.

''Josie, is everything ok?''

''Yes.. I came to see if Lizzie wanted to sleep with us?''

He looked at his other daughter and he saw the struggle in her. She wanted to go with Josie but she had no idea how to do that without looking weak.

''Now you remember me?''

''I just came to ask you… Not fight with you.''

''And what will your roommates say?''

''They are ok wit it.''

''Really?''

''Yes, they know it matters to me.''

''Oh, how sweet.''

''Lizzie, it's simple yes or no question… You don't have to insult any of us.''

''Oh, go to your new friends…''

''I don't get you Lizzie. You have a chance to have good time… A sleepover… fun night and you are so toxic to see the girls' night and all the fun… So, I am leaving back to the room… Have a good night.''

She left the room and shut the door. When she got into her room Hope and Penelope were already in beds.

''How did it go?''

''Not ok…''

Josie changed and got ready for bed. She got under the covers and Penelope opened her arms for her to get confortable.

''Thank you Penny…''

''You are welcome Jojo.''

She cuddled up to Penelope and started falling asleep. Penelope was watching a movie with Hope when they heard the knock on the door. Hope opened and she was surprised to see Lizzie.

''I came to see if the offer is still on?''

''Sure, come in…''

She got into the room and first thing she saw was Josie sleeping on Penelope's chest. She didn't really like what she saw, but now was not the time. Penelope just gave her a look that meant that she would kill her if she wakes Josie up or does something stupid. She got into bed with Hope and turned on her side. She watched how Josie and Penelope fit like a puzzle and how her sister, even in her sleep didn't let go of Penelope and tried to stop her from moving.

''Don't leave Penny… Please stay…''

Both Hope and Lizzie turned to the other bed. Josie's voice was so sad, like she was crying.

''I am here Jojo… Just getting comfortable. I am not leaving. I've got you …I've got you Jojo…''

Penelope found confrontable position and Josie cuddled up to her immediately.

''I love you Penny…''

Penelope froze and looked at two other girls who were surprised by this. She removed hair from Josie's face and kissed her forehead.

''I love you too Jojo…''


	4. Chapter 4

Hope and Lizzie woke up to a very unusual sight. Penelope was on her back, reading a book and Josie was asleep on her stomach. Penelope was using magic to flip pages and with her other hand she was playing with Josie's hair. Lizzie checked her phone and saw a message from her dad.

''Dad is coming to wake us up. You should wake up Josie…''

Penelope just nodded and put her book aside. She tickled one spot on the back of Josie's neck and the girl started waking up.

''Wake up Jojo. Your dad is on his way to check on us… It's time to get dressed and leave.''

''I need five more minutes.''

''We don't have them Jojo.''

''Nooo…''

''Your dad is on his way. I am very sure you don't really want him to see us sleeping like this.''

She lifted her head and gave Penelope a look.

''You are an evil one Park.''

''I know… Now get your but out of the bed.''

Just as Josie got up and went to the bathroom Rick was at the door.

''Good morning girls.''

They responded with good morning at the same time.

''Where is Josie?''

''Bathroom.''

''Oh… Ok… We leave in thirty?''

''Sure dad. I'll come with you to get my stuff.''

Lizzie left and Hope and Penelope were alone.

''What?''

''You and Josie are so cute.''

'' We are not…''

''SO cute.''

Josie came back.

''Who is cute.''

''Two of you.''

''What?''

''Get ready and don't pay attention to her.''

''OK.''

Josie got her jeans and shirt and she was dressed in a minute. Penelope picked up her stuff and left the room. Josie and Hope were alone and Josie had to know what was Hope talking about when she called them cute.

''Why are we cute?''

''You sleep with her after all that happened? You cuddle… You say you are not together, but you are more a couple than me and Landon.''

''I have nightmares again… I can sleep ok only with her.''

''Oh…''

''I am sorry for the nightmares, but I find it very interesting that you don't have nightmares only with her.''

''What? Are you saying she casted some spell for me to sleep ok only with her?''

''No, I think you feel that her room and her presence are your ''safe place''. I think she has devious mind, but she would never cast that spell against you.''

''Why is she my safe place after all this time?''

''You love her…and she loves you back…''

''It's complicated.''

''From what I learned, love is always complicated.''

''I miss the time when it wasn't.''

''When it comes to two of you, it was always complicated.''

''That's not true… We were always good.''

''When it was only two of you… But when there is Lizzie in the mix or your dad… it's messy. You had no idea how to balance your relationships.''

Josie didn't say anything. She just continued packing her things. They left the room and got their things into the car. They had an hour drive to the small town where they were supposed to find the monster. Hope was looking thrugh the window when Penelope spoke to her.

''So why are we after this monster? What is going on?''

''When Landon came… He stole the knife from the library and ever since that day we have some monster to deal with.''

''So, broody elf released some crazy monsters….Good job!''

''Penelope…''

''What? Are you going to say it's not his fault?''

''He didn't know what he was doing?''

''And how do you know?''

''We gave him a ball when we questioned him.''

Penelope smirked.

''You know there are ways to cheat the ball.''

Both set of eyes were on her.

''What?''

''You just give very vague answers.''

''You can't cheat the ball.''

''Yes, you can.''

''Have you done it?''

''Many times.''

Josie looked at Penelope and remembered when it was. She and some witches from her coven made a prank that went very wrong. He dad was questioning them and the only person who got away was Penelope because her ball proved that she was not even there. Josie knew she knew of everything and she was the master mind behind it .

''The prank?''

''Bingo!''

Hope was now impressed with Penelope. That girl was an evil genius. They arrived to the town and parked the car. They got out and started wondering around the town. They saw people with unusual blisters and saw a lot of black bugs crawling all around them. They tried to step all over them but somehow the more they killed more bugs appeared. They tried to search for the monster but all they found were hectic people running around. Health department and other services came to help, but had no means to stop the spreading of the bugs. Lizzie was disgusted by the bugs, Hope was worried what was going on and Penelope was trying to figure out what to do with all the bugs around them. She really hated bugs… She would rather live with Lizzie Saltzman, than be here. Josie took Penelope's hand.

''You will be ok Penny… Just try to ignore the bugs.''

''I am ignoring them…''

''I know…''

She knew that was a lie. Penelope was panicking inside. She held her hand and they kept walking. At the end of the street they saw the monster. It was disgusting. It tried to attack them but Penelope and Hope casted a spell to protect them. Monster started thowing things on them and he ended up hurting Hope. Penelope turend to Lizzie.

''Get her away from here.''

''What?!''

''Get away with Hope. Find a way to help her… Josie and I will handle this.''

''Are you crazy?''

''Elizabeth, get her away before her wound gets infected.''

''She will heal…''

''Not soon enough to keep the wound clean.''

''What do I do?''

''Get away…''

Lizzie somehow managed to get Hope away from there and now it was only Josie and Penelope.

''What do we do now?''

''Now, we kick some seroous ugly ass…''

''I am serious…''

''So am I…''

'What should I do?''

''Jojo, siphon from me and let go…''

''What?''

''Burn this monster…''

Josie did what she was told. She siphoned magic from Penelope and started the fire spell. Penelope used the spell to paralyze the monster and since they worked together, he couldn't move. After what seamed like eternity to Josei and Penelope, monster exploded and it was destroyed. As the monster died, all the bugs desapeared from the streets.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''Yes, you?''

''I am fine.''

Penelope was about to leave to look for Hope and Lizzie when Josie grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Before she could say anything, they were kissing in the middle of the street next to a pail of ash that was the monster. Their kiss ended when they heard Rick calling their names. Penelope smiled at Josie and shouted.

''We are here!''

He showed up and looked for Hope and Lizzie.

''Where are…?''

Just as he was about to finish the question two other girls showed up from the corner. He saw that Hope was hurt so he run to her.

''What happened?''

''Monster threw me…I have deep cut…''

''It will heal Hope…''

''Yes, in a few hours.''

''What do we do dad?''

Lizzie looked really worried.

''Maybe you girls can try some healing spell.''

Penelope looked around and found a pharmacy. She pulled Josie with her and went in. They took first aid kit and some other things and went out. They got to Hope and Penelope was on her knees in front of her.

''It will hurt.''

''I know…''

She used gel to sterilize her hands and opened a little suture kit.

''Hold on… I will give my best to make it ok.''

'' You are insane Park…''

''Maybe, but there are people around us. No magic is allowed.''

Penelope hasn't done this in a very long time, but now she was glad that her dad made her do these things. He was a doctor with a huge ego. He expected that one of his kids would follow in his footsteps and become surgeon. When Jed started being restless teen, Penelope did this for him many times and after that she would make scars despair with magic. Four of them were impressed with Penelope's handywork.

''Wow! Park, this is art!''

''Thank you Michaelson…''

Josei was impressed.

''Where did you learn this?''

''It was my dad's idea of father daughter bonding. He would teach me different techniques of suturing. ''

''Sounds like fun.''

Hope noticed how their little crew was very grim and worried. She had to break the ice somehow.

''So, Park… In order for girl to get you on your knees she has to be damsel in distress…''

Penelope smirked, Lizzie rolled her eyes, Josie blushed and Rick wished he was dead.

''I prefer, dinner and a movie before… and some words exchanged… BUT when it comes to great Hope Michaelson…who can say no…''

''Oh, I am really touched Park…''

''Oh, we are just getting started…''

''There is more?''

''We must now dress the wound…''

''Who knew that Penelope and dressing could be in the same sentence?''

''Only when I am not interested.''

''It burns me.. You are so cruel to a hurt person.''

Penelope finished with dressing the wound and she took off the gloves.

''Let's go home cripple and you are not coming to my car. I don't want your blood on the leather.''

''I have precious blood.''

''I remember… I remember the price too.''

Hope got up and Rick was helping her walk.

''You did not just.''

''Oh, yes I did.''

In the end they were all in Penelope's car because Rick's was damaged during the monster attack. Penelope drove them to school and Dr. Saltzman felt weird sitting in the back. She said that Josie is sick in the car and that she sits in front. No one dared to question her on that. Josie managed to sleep most of the drive and she woke up only when hey made stops to eat or use the restroom. Penelope managed to get them back to school in less than ten hours of driving and she was proud of herself. Rick took Hope to the doctor to check on Penelope's work and three other girls went back to their rooms. Jed was sitting in the common room and saw when they arrived. He came to the door to greet them.

''Hey baby girl… How was the road trip?''

''Insane…''

He looked at Lizzie and Josie beside her.

''Looks like it.''

''What were you up to?''

''Nothing much… Chilling with the boys… chilling with the girls….having fun…''

''Hope not too much fun.''

''Impossible without you.''

''What do you need?''

''Can you give me some money? I spent all that dad sent me.''

'' I spent money too.''

''But I know you have some secret stash.''

''Jed…''

''Come on Penny… I have a date.''

''Poor girl… She will have to eat food from the kitchen.''

''You would do that to me? To your favorite brother?''

She narrowed her eyes on him.

''You are my only brother, you idiot!''

''Now you have to give me the money…''

Penelope opened her wallet and handed him some cash.

''I hate you sometimes.''

''I love you too Penny…''

He kissed her and took her into his arms.

''I love you... You saved my hot ass.''

''Who is the date?''

''A vampire chick… Dana.''

All three girls were surprised. They didn't expect her to say yes to him. She just got out of the long relationship and they had no idea she would fall for someone like Jed.

''Be careful… She ended a long relationship.''

''Ease on… She is not damaged goods because she broke off something long.''

''She is not, but she feels like that…. So, be careful…''

''I will… See you.''

He turned to Josie and winked at her.

''Later, Saltzman…''

''Jed…''

He went and three girls stayed watching him walk away and join the boys form the pack. Josie watched him and turned to Penelope.

''He really likes it here. He fits in perfectly.''

''Yes, he loves it here.''

''I am glad.''

''So am I. I am off to my room… See you later.''

Both girls said hi to Penelope and went to their room. Lizzie unpacked her bag and threw dirty things in the basket. Josei did the same and started taking off her clothes so she would go and shower.

''I'll be in the shower… See you later.''

''See you Josie.. I might join you soon.''

''Ok…''

She got in the bathroom and found Penelope taking off her robe. She was naked under it.

''Hey Jojo.''

''What are you doing here?''

''Taking a shower…''

''You have shower in your room?''

''It's not working. Someone has to fix it. Your dad forgot to send someone.''

''Oh…''

Josie realized that she is looking at naked Penelope. She turned around and Penelope smirked.

''Jojo, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before…''

''Now it's different…''

''Why? It's still me and my body…''

''But then there was us… and now…''

''And now?''

''Now there isn't.''

Penelope got into the shower and started the water. Josie listened to the water and all she wanted to do was take off her robe and get in with Penelope, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be ok… Penelope turned and saw Josie standing and looking at the door. That got a small smile on her face. That girl was something else.

''You ok Jojo?''

''Yes… Just hurry up…''

''You can always join…''

''Penelope…''

''What?''

''Stop doing that..''

''What?''

''Saying things…''

''Things…''

''With a double meaning… Say what you really want to say… No more games Penelope.''

''Ok…''

She turned the water off and stepped out.

''You have ten seconds to leave Jojo…If you don't leave I will come to you, undo your robe...throw it on the side and pull you under the shower with me where I will make love to you like no one else would ever… And after that I have every intension of getting you back to my room to continue where we left off in the shower….''

Josie's heart was beating like crazy. She couldn't' breathe and move. She wanted to run from that bathroom, but she couldn't move. She felt Penelope's presence behind her back. She felt her arms snake around her and pull the strings of the robe. She felt her fingers touching her skin when Penelope was removing it from her body. She got goosies from being touched by the other girl. Penelope smirked at that and started kissing Josie's neck and shoulders. Josie's hair was already up so she had pretty much all the access she needed.

''I missed you Jojo…''

''Don't…''

''Don't what?''

''Say that…''

''Why?''

''Because you don't mean it…''

''But I do… I missed you so much…''

''You miss me… You love me… But you can't be with me.''

''I can't be without you either.''

Josie missed this Penelope, sexy as hell and clingy. She could feel in the way Penelope was touching her that she really missed and wanted her as much as she wanted her back. Josie's knees were weak and she felt like she might fall if Penelope steps away from her. Josie turned and kissed the other girl. She couldn't control her desire anymore. She was just a teenager like anyone else and Penelope Park was her biggest weakness. They walked into the stall and Penelope started the water. Josie pulled her back into the kiss and let her hair down.

''Oh, wow… Careless Josette Saltzman… How will the world handle curls in the morning?''

''Fuck the world!''

She pulled back Penelope into kiss and the other girl kept her promise. They had sex and Josie felt like coming home. No one could make her or break her like Penelope Park. Coming down from her high, she pulled Penelope closer and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

'' I love you…''

"I love you too Jojo…''

They got dressed in their robes when the door opened and Lizzie got in. But the way they looked at each other and all, she knew what happened. She made disgusted face at them.

''I am not using that shower.''

She got out the bathroom and went to the other end of the hallway. Both girls laughed at that.

''She knows that a lot of students does that in the shower?''

''I don't think that Lizzie really thinks about that.''

Josie opened the door and they got out. She led Penelope to her room and when they arrived to the door Penelope just gave her a very surprised look.

''My room?''

''Well, you promised.''

''I did…''

They were in Penelope's bed they were trying to catch their breath. Josie finally realized why make up sex is such a good thing… During their time together, they didn't fight a lot…so this was their fourth or fifth makeup sex in life… And Josie was sure that she will initiate some fight just for an experience like this.

Penelope turned to her side and smiled at Josie.

''I love you.''

''I love you too…''

She smiled again at Josie… At first Josie's face was nice and soft and soon it turned into tuned on angry. She was on top of Penelope holding her hands pinned.

''We better make it work this time. No lies, no tricks…I want all the honesty from you and I will do the same for you. And if you pull some crap like not telling me about your brother ever again, I will set you on fire.''

''You set me on fire every day baby…''

''I mean it… No lob will make you look hot after I'm done with your ass Penelope Perk.''

''Wow! That was so ghetto…''

''Shut up!''

She kissed her and let go of her hands. Soon they were all over Josie and their night was far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

Josie woke up in the embrace of Penelope Park, her favorite way to wake up. She just enjoyed few moments of feeling the other girl's presence before Penelope senses she is awake. That girl would always somehow know that Josie woke up. And there it was…a kiss on the shoulder and nuzzling to her hair and neck… Penelope was awake.

''Good morning Jojo…''

She turned a bit and kissed Penelope…

''I would say it's more than just good morning. I would call it out of this world.''

''Oh?''

''It's amazing…One of the most beautiful mornings.''

Josie had huge grin and her eyes were sparkling… She was somehow radiant. Penelope smiled at her and moved some hair of her face.

''Jojo, you know it's pouring with rain and it looks like it's six in the afternoon…''

''But not in here… In your room…It's month of May…''

''So, I am guessing there are no complaints about last night…''

''Never! You are perfection…''

They went back to kissing when someone started banging on the door. Penelope got out of the bed and put on her robe. She mumbled I will kill this idiot before she opened the door.

''How is my favorite sister?''

''In a mood for murder…''

''Yes! Paintball… We can totally do it this weekend…. We can do it witches against wolves.''

''No…''

''Come on Penny… Where is your sense for adventure?''

''At the same place where your intelligence went… It just vanished…''

''Can I come in?''

''No!''

''Why?''

''Because I said so.''

There was evil grin on his face.

''Hi Josie…''

Penelope rolled her eyes at him and few moments later Josie showed up at the door wearing her robe.

''I should go back to my room… I need to change and get ready for breakfast…''

Jed had evil smirk…

''I was under impression that you already ate?''

Penelope covered her eyes and turned to Josie.

''Go before you become whiteness to my brother's murder.''

Josie gave her small peck on the lips.

''You will not kill him. You love him, despite his lack of tact and the rest.''

''He is lucky I love him.''

''Yes, we all are lucky babe… See you later.''

''See you Jojo…''

They shared a kiss and Josie nodded at Jed. After Josei left, she moved from the door and let him in.

''I can't believe you Jed.''

''What?''

''We had nice morning and you had to screw it up…''

He gave her a look that meant he had many inappropriate ideas on his mind.

''Please, just don't say anything.''

''Ok.''

He took a seat on the chair near her desk and she went back to bed.

''Why are you here?''

''I had a pretty good date… But I see that you had much better night than I did.''

She just rolled her eyes at him…

''My baby sister got lucky…''

''If you refer to sex, ugh! I hate that expression…If you refer to us getting back together…that I am very lucky…''

''I will leave it to your interpretation…''

''And how was your date?''

''We had fun. We went to dinner at grill and after that we went for a walk at the center of Mystic Falls. She wanted to have ice cream so we did and we kissed at the end of the night.''

''Sound nice.''

''It was… We will see each other tonight…''

''Two days in a row… Wow! I am impressed.''

''I know… Me to…''

''I am impressed by her. How can she put up with you?!''

''Don't be jelly Penny…''

''I am not jealous… You can do with your life what you want.''

''I know…''

He kept talking about Dana and their date and then she texted him to come with her and some of her friends to play mini golf. He left Penelope's room and she settled into her bed and took a book from the nightstand.

Josie and Lizzie were sitting in silence and just avoiding he conversation about Josie having sex with Penelope. Lizzie was sick even thinking about it. But she had to know what was happening.

''So, you and Satan?''

''What about it?''

''What is going on?''

''We are together.''

''For real?''

''Yes…. Why?''

''I don't' know… I had no idea you were already back to calling it relationship.''

''And how should we call it?''

''Hookup?''

''We are not hooking up… we are dating.''

''Why? We were doing so well without her.''

''Are you high? I haven't been ok since she left. And as soon as we settled some things I felt like I could breath.''

Lizzie just made face at her.

''And what do you mean WE Lizzie? How could WE do better without Penelope? She was dating ME, not you and me…''

''What I meant was that our relationship got better without her.''

''Yes, because I went back to making every wish you had come true.''

''You are my sister Josie…''

''And what about me? Where is my sister Lizzie?''

''I am here.''

''I don't see it… I see it that you are here to tell me all the things I did wrong and speak horrible things about Penelope. I love her so much Lizzie… I want to be with her. She makes me feel good…''

''How can she? She is evil!''

''No, she was just hurt by me… And I will not make the same mistake again.''

Because she didn't want to argue with Josie, Lizzie changed the subject. She started talking about the boy she met at some party and how he asked her out. Josei agreed that this was much better than arguing with Lizzie.

After few hours of reading she was interrupted by her phone. Josie wanted to have lunch. She got ready and went to get Josie. Their door was open so she just got in.

''Hey Jojo… Are you ready?''

''Yes.''

She saw Lizzie giving her a look and she responded with a bit evil smile…

''Lizzie..''

''Penelope.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at them. Some things will never change.

''Let's go Penny… And after lunch we could…''

''I have to stop you right there… I have to go to Emma's office… and your dad wants to see me, Hope and some other students.''

''Why?''

''I have no idea. Hope might have mentioned that he wants us to go to normal high school again. Something suspicious is happening… So we are going there to solve the mystery… Avengers squad in action again.''

That got attention from both Saltzman twins.

''And he didn't think of us?''

''Jojo… I have no idea why he picked us…''

Lizzie was determined to get things in the clear with her dad and get a position in that squad. She left he room very pissed.

''Something wicked his way comes.''

''He should have asked us.''

''You, maybe… But her? Are you sure? She can't take pressure of a school where everyone treats her like she is delicate flower, imagine her in a real school!''

''We better follow her.''

They got to the office and heard Lizzie having one of her jealousy spills about how he loves Hope more than two of them. Dr. Saltzman tried to defend himself but he couldn't get the word in from Lizzie. Soon there was Hope, MG, Kaleb, Jed and one more wolf girl in front of the office. Penelope turned to her brother with a questioning look.

''Why are you here?''

''Dr. Saltzman sent Miss Tig to get me. I have no idea what is this all about.''

Penelope had a pretty good idea why he was there. They all got into the office and watched them argue. Penelope and Josie noticed how embarrassed Josie was because of Lizzie. Penelope deiced to interrupt this chaos.

''Dr. Saltzman, you asked for us?''

''Yes, Penelope… I wanted to talk to you…all of you… Take a seat.''

They did what he asked him and they waited for him to tell the reason for this.

''There is a reason you are here. There are some things happening in the Mystic Fall high school and we were invited to help.''

Penelope hated when things were vague.

''What is happening?''

''Someone is feeding from the students.''

''So, the new vampires?''

''Yes, that is one of the theories.''

''What is other?''

''Maybe some of the students from here?''

Penelope looked at Josie and Josie noticed that she had her doubts.

''So I called you all to ask you to infiltrate into school and learn what is happening.''

All of the students in the room were in for it. Tomorrow morning all of them would become students of the Mystic Falls high until they resolve the problem. Part of them was excited to go to ''normal'' high school.


	6. Chapter 6

After diner Josie and Penelope went to Penelope's room. She opened her closet and just looked at pile of her clothes.

''What is it P?''

''What should I wear tomorrow?''

'' I have no idea. I have to figure it out too…''

''Something casual? Sexy?''

''Keep the sexy on the low…''

She peeked from the closet door.

''Have you seen me Saltzman? There is no way to keep sexy on the low…''

''You better…''

''Oh, possessive much?''

''I am just warning you missy…''

Penelope closed her closet and came to Josie. She sat in her lap and kissed her.

''It's so hot when you are jealous.''

''You are insufferable.''

''And you love me.''

''I do… I do…''

They kissed and Penelope pushed Josie back on the bed. She saw on top of her and they were kissing. Penelope took off her shirt and Josie started touching her chest and stomach and kissing the exposed skin. Penelope did the spell to lock the door and she and Josie continued the activities that were interrupted earlier that day. They were cuddled up in Penelope's bed and talking about tomorrow.

''Are you excited?''

''Scared…''

''What scares you Josie?'

''Discovering who is doing it… I have feeling you know.''

Penelope didn't want to talk about it.

''I just have my doubts. I can't really point fingers.''

''Who do you doubt?''

''Kaleb.''

Josie didn't like the sound of that.

''Why him?''

''He already had moments when he fed of humans.''

''When?''

''A year ago…''

''And you never told me?''

''No, I didn't want anyone to know.''

''Penelope, I was your girlfriend.''

''You are also principle's daughter. I didn't want to risk where your loyalty is. I could be wrong and get him in trouble.''

Josie realized she did have a point.

''Fine, that makes sense.''

''That is a very sensitive topic when it comes to vampires. I just didn't want to say anything until I was sure. If I accused him and I was wrong, that would label him and there would be some students and parents who would believe that story.''

''Ok…''

''I am excited to go to the regular school… Are you?''

''Josie , I went to regular school before this.''

''You did?''

''Yes, Jed and I went to regular school at home.''

''And how was it?''

''You'll see..''

''Now you are scaring me.''

''Oh, you should be… High school is scary place. ''

''Scarier than this? We are supernatural… We fight monsters, try to avoid wolves in the forest during the fool Moon nights… How hard can it be?''

''Yes, we do… But my beloved Jojo… both schools have their monsters.''

''Now I am afraid.''

''You'll be ok... Just don't let them treat you bad…AND DON'T SET ANYONE ON FIRE!''

''Oh, that's just for you babe.''

''I feel special…''

Josie pulled her closer and kissed her.

''You are special Penny… You are my favorite pain in the ass…And most of the time I am not sure if I want to kiss you or kill you.''

''Well, if you are undecided, I sure know what I want to do…''

''And what is that Miss Park?''

''You!''

''That's smooth…''

''Well, you know me…''

They got back to their activities and around ten to ten Josie went back to her room. She and Penelope took a very cold shower together and she went to her room and wrapped herself in her quilt. Lizzie looked at her.

''What's wrong with you.''

''Water was freezing.''

''What?''

''In Penelope's shower… Water was cold… Dad didn't sent anyone to fix it.''

''I so don't want to know… What will you wear tomorrow?''

''I have no idea…''

''How is that possible?''

''It's simple… I was not thinking about it.''

''And what will Satan wear?''

''No idea either… She is still thinking about it.''

''Any idea?''

''No, I just told her to tone down the sexy.''

''I don't want to know that.''

Josie got out of bed and opened Lizzie's closet. She got her pair of plaid pants and white shirt.

''It's uniform…''

''Use magic to change pattern for tomorrow… It can be red instead of blue.''

''You are so smart Joe.''

''I know…''

They all got text from MG to meet at 7 AM in the library to have strategy session. Lizzie rolled her eyes at the message and made fun of MG.

''Don't be like that. He is at least trying to be productive.''

''Come on Joe… How hard can it be in the regular school?''

She didn't mention what Penelope told her.

''We will see tomorrow Liz.''

''Tomorrow… I know they will love me… I am such a lovable person.''

Josie didn't say anything. She just went to bed and turned off her light. She sent Penelope a message where she wished her good night and said that she loves her. She got the response right away with a lot of kissy faces and _I know ;) _. Penelope never disappoints with her messages. Josie's alarm was set for six in the morning she picked up her things and went to get shower. Just in front of the door she run into Penelope.

''Great minds think alike.''

''We have to be quick…''

''Never a problem.''

Robes were off, water was on and they were kissing like there is no tomorrow. Josie broke the kiss and looked at Penelope.

''Is somtheing wrong with us? How is it possible for two people to want eachother that much?''

''We are teenagers…Everything is wrong with us.''

''So, this is just because of crazy hormones?''

''No, it's because we are in love and hormonal…''

''So, there is love?''

''I do love you Jojo…''

''Do you think we could be ok without the physical part of this?''

Penelope stepped away from Josie.

''Us not having sex will not change how I feel about you… It might raise the amount of showers I take, but never change what I feel for you. Are you uncomfortable with our sex life?''

''No, I am just…''

She looked at very worried and curious Penelope.

''It's stupid.''

''Josie, talk to me.''

''I am afraid it will all just turn into sex.''

''Ok, do you want us to stop?''

''No!''

There was small smirk on her face.

''Now I am confused.''

''I think we should try to hang out with people more…and spend less time in bed….or showers. I am not saying no to sex… I am just saying we may need some…restrains…and balance between being locked in your room and having social life.''

''Ok…''

''Just like that? You are not going to fight me on this? You give up that easy?''

Penelope put on her robe.

''I am aware that I am very sexual person… I express most of my feelings like that… and you know it…. BUT with that said… I am also a person that respects your needs. If you need us to slow things down, I can do that for you Jojo… I am not the one to force you to do something you don't want. We will go out with our friends, go on dates and spend less time in my room or showers…. You have my promise.''

She blew her a kiss and left the bathroom. Now, Josie was worried how that will turn out… And the moment Penelope left, she became aware of the fact that she will be begging Penelope to change her mind. Now she knew she spoke too soon.

MG was standing in the library with the notes he made for this meeting. One by one teens were coming in and taking seats at the table. Josie and Lizzie came and Josie was looking for Penelope with her eyes. She was not there. Give it to Penelope to make an entrance. She came in moment later with Jed looking like million dollars. She didn't tone the sexy, or was Josie just very observant since they didn't quite finish what they started in the shower. She was in skinny black jeans black shirt with a lot of lace high heel boots and her makeup was on point. Jed looked hot too and it was clear to the boys who will get the most attention at school. Park twins for the win. Lizzie was inpatient.

''MG, why ae we here?''

''Well… I was thinking… We should divide and concur…''

''How?''

''Like this… Jed and Penelope, you are in charge of the popular kids… It's your mission to get into popular kids circle and report what is happening there.''

''You can count on us. This baby girl here ruled our school…''

''Jed.''

''You did Penelope…''

''OK, moving on… Raphael and Hope… You can try with the sports… Like…track… You both run pretty fast and are good at it.''

''Me and Caleb, well get into comic club or debate… We are good at that.''

Lizzie was inpatient.

''And what about us?''

''You will pick your own asigments…along with Landon… Maybe three of you can deal with Loners.''

''Me? Loners and outcasts? Are you out of your mind Milton?''

Josie tried to calm Lizzie down.

''You give popular kids to Satan, and I have to deal with LONERS?"

''You can try too Lizzie. Jed and I are not in your way.''

''And you let Josie down the water so easily… You will play with the cool kids.''

''Josie is my girlfreid… I am not letting her down the water… She can be with me all the time she wants. I don't plan on hiding her.''

MG looked at her.

''Maybe you should not expose it… Being hot and single could help.''

Josie looked at Penelope and waited for her to say something.

''Milton, I am ok with hanging out with the cool kids, but don't you think for a moment that I am hiding Josie… She is my girl… No matter what… I'd rather give up this little charade than hide us. If I go there, I am going as her girlfriend…NO hiding…''

''Ok, but can you keep the PDA on a low?''

''Don't worry MG. We will not make out in the hallways… Right Penelope?''

Jed had to tease.

''Yes, because you are so good at not doing it here at school.''

''Jed, behave or I will get the leash out.''

''Grrr… Penny is not happy… I would have thought after so much…''

She gave him a look.

''Ok, I am shutting up!''

MG looked around and all of them were discussing the strategies inside of their small groups.

''Good, I guess it's time to go and get ready for school… Good luck to all of us!''

They all left back to their room for the final preparations before it was time to leave. Josie was very nervous about how will all this work out.


	7. Chapter 7

After their meeting with MG, group went back to their rooms to finish getting ready. Josie followed Penelope to her room and took a seat at her desk chair.

''What is it Jojo? I can see something is bothering you…''

''Maybe MG is right… Maybe you will get more info if no one knows about us?''

''NO!''

''Penny, think about it… If you enter the popular group, you will be invited to the parties and all. And if they knew we were together…''

''Jojo… I said no! I am not hiding you or pretending I don't know you.''

''Maybe we can try for a day or two?''

''What?''

''We can have some alone time at school, but not make our relationship too public.''

''What? Like making out in the locker room or bathroom?''

''Sure… It would be hot and I know you love those games.''

''Ok… Fine, but just two days.''

Josie kissed her and smiled.

''I will miss doing this in public.''

''Me too… But, don't forget you promised making out in not so public places.''

''How can I forget? You will remind me every five minutes.''

It was time to leave the school. Penelope came to MG and Kaleb. She took two necklaces out of her pocked and gave them.

''What is this Park?''

''If we are after vampire, you can't have your daylight rings on… You need to be just ''normal'' kids at school. That is why I got you necklaces. You can have them under your shirts and no one will notice them. They took off their rings but there were traces on the place they had them.

''How do we cover this?''

Jed remembered that he had some rings in his room from the time he went to some punk party. He got them down from his room and Kaleb and MG took one of them to cover the place ring was.

MG was impressed with Park twins and how they thought of everything.

''Thanks Peez… And to you too Jed.''

''Don't mention it. We are team in all this and we have your back.''

Alaric gave twins keys to his jeep and Penelope and Jed went into her car. MG and Kaleb were riding with the girls, Hope, Landon and Raphael went in Hope's car and they all left the school. Rick hoped he will not regret this. All the kids arrived but Penelope and Jed. The rest of them stood in front of the school waiting for them. Josie was looking around and studying others. There was a lot of kids and they were much different from what she was used to. Giving people uniforms really took away a lot from their individuality. Here you had hipsters, goths, popular kids in very expensive clothing, sporty people, jocks…all blended in this crazy thing called school. Penelope and Jed arrived and when they got out of the car, many people just watched them. New kids at scool were always interesting, but two of them were something different. They walked to the entrance as they owned the school. They just passed their friends without even giving them a look.

''What's with the Satan and twin?''

''I got her to listen to MG. ''

''Thank you Josie. It will help a lot.''

''I hope so…''

They all went to the guidance office and got their timetables. Penelope and Josie had four classes together and they were very happy about it. They had the same lunch so they could think of something to spend time together. Jed took some easy classes and spent most of his time flirting and getting to know the popular boys. He found some of them in the gym and asked if he could shoot hoops with them. When their coach saw him, he invited him to play for them. Boys were not happy about it, but they couldn't deny that Jed was really good, especially with the three pointers from the half of the court.

Lizzie and Josie stuck together for most of the day. Lizzie, Josie and Penelope had some classes together. Since the deal was that Penelope and Josie don't interact at school, that left twins a lot of time to be together and stick together. Lizzie was not really liked by others from the start. She made some remarks that didn't go that well. On the other hand, girls went crazy about Penelope. First thing they asked was what her deal with Jed was and she said he is her twin; next question was about her dating life. She said she was seeing someone, but that it's casual. Many girls made guess that it was some older college boy or something like that and went with that idea. Penelope didn't try to deny any of the things they were saying. She let them build the story in their heads. Josie felt kicked in the gut after hearing that. She knew she asked Penelope to hide their relationship so she could gain access to the popular crowd, but she had no idea it would hurt like that. Lizzie saw her sister's sad look and took her hand.

''You know I am not fan of the Satan, but she does…have feelings for you… It's not real… What she is saying is not real… You are all but casual to her.''

''I know, but it hurts.''

''I know… Let's go.''

They went to their next class and Penelope went with her new click to hers. Just before lunch she sent message to Josie that she will not be having lunch with her and that she might have something for them.

Hope and Raphael got to the track tryouts during the lunch and coach was not very happy to let them try out, but since school principal insisted, he had to at least let them. They did their magic and got into team. After they got changed, they went to see what others had. They all had lunch together, without Jed and Penelope and exchanged information. Kaleb and MG got into comics club and Kaleb said they met few pretty cool guys. Lizzie and Josie had nothing to say, Hope and Raphael said they got into track, and Landon got in in a small crew of loners talking about his guitar and music he was making. They had to wait for Penelope and Jed to get back to school and share their info. Raphael had no idea two of them are not coming.

''Where are two of them?''

Josie said she has no idea and Lizzie just pointed her finger. They all followed. Jed was sitting with jocks at their table and Penelope Park in her glory came into the dining hall dressed as a cheerleader. Josie just stared at her in wonder. Her skirt was a bit too short, her hair was up and with two ribbons in it that matched school colors. And she looked very hot. Josie couldn't stop staring at her. Hope simply had to tease her.

''Oh, you are screwed Saltzman… You girl parades like that on the day you told her you should stop having sex and that she should tone the sexy… I feel for you.''

MG was surprised to see his friend in that setting and dressed in that way.

''Damn! I had no idea Peez is THAT hot.''

Josie just gave him a look and she shut up immediately. Raphael was looking at her and girls at the table noticed that. Lizzie just rolled her eyes at him.

''Can you stop staring at Satan? It's getting very unconfortable. You know she is with my sister?!''

''I am not looking at her in that way…I am just fascinated how easily she got in… She really has that queen B attitude.''

''Well, she can be convincing…''

''Josie, she is not that special…''

''But she got in Lizzie… She got something done today… and still she says there is something for when we got back to school.''

''What did she want to tell us?''

'"She didn't write… She said only that she has something.''

After lunch Penelope and Josie had chemistry together. Since they were both a bit late, they were paired to work together on the experiment. Josie was still very much taken by the outfit her girlfriend had.

''Stop looking at me like that Jojo… You will blow our cover…''

''Sorry…''

''Well, if you are free tonight… I can wear this for you… With few minor changes…''

''Like what?''

''No panties?''

''Penelope…''

''What?''

''Stop saying things like that if you want to keep things on the low for us.''

At the mention of the world low Penelope just smirked and Josie knew where her mind left. At the very particular conversation and activity they both loved and enjoyed.

''Penelope Park!''

''I didn't do anything… It's your poor choice of words that caused you to blush my love.''

''Stop it!''

After the chemistry class, they each went their way. They had two more classes and the first day of school was over. Bad news was that they had to make up for all the work in their school for the magic related subjects. So, they had to study double… On weekends Mr. Saltzman organized their teachers to teach them things they missed. Rest of the classes ended and it was finally time to go home. Penelope texted Josie to meet her at the entrance of the school. She drove Jed back to school and Josie was waiting.

''Hop in babe.''

''What?''

''I got this dummy back and not it's time for us to have a minute.''

''Penelope, people want to know what you learned…''

''Just get in.…I can tell them later…''

''Penny…''

''Come on Jojo…''

Lizzie was giving her million reasons not to get into that car but she simply had to. She needed her moment with Penelope. She got in against her better judgment. She noticed that Penelope had pretty evil smirk on her face.

''Where are we going?''

''Somewhere nice…''

''Like?''

''You'll see…''

Penelope got them to the lake where they often had secret dates.

''So, what are we doing here?''

''I am keeping my promise…''

''What promise?''

She got her panties out of her purse and Josei was lost for a moment.

''I didn't want to waste any time… So, are you still anti sex or we can proceed?''

''You will be death of me Penelope Park….''

Josie pulled the other girl into her lap and all self control went out of the window.

Their friends were sitting in the library and waiting for Penelope to finally tell them what is going on. Lizzie got in pretty pissed off…

''Where are Josei and Penelope?''

''Probably having sex somewhere… My sister is an idiot…''

She hit Jed on his chest.

''And so is yours…''

''Come on Lizzie, they were waiting for entire day to have moment alone.''

''They could have after she tells us what she got.''

''Maybe, but come on! Cut them some slack… They will be back in two hours tops… Speaking of it, I am off to see my girl.''

''I can't even…. You Parks think with just one body part…''


	8. Chapter 8

As Jed predicted, some two hours later Penelope and Josie walked in holding hands and giggling about something. They were on the way to Penelope's room when Lizzie and Hope intersepted their way.

''Did you have fun?''

''Oh, Michaelson…''

Josie hit her to shut up and she did.

''We…''

Lizzie rolled her eyes at them and pointed her finger at Josie.

''I don't want to know… It's time for you to give us the information you got today…''

''Where is your dad?''

''Why?''

''We need him too.''

Hope looked at her a bit surprised.

''He is in the office…''

''Ok… Call him to the library too… He will want to hear this.''

Hope went to his office and he suggested that they all come there to talk. In a few minutes entire squad was there and they all waited for Penelope's news.

''What did you learn Penelope?''

''Our bad boy is not in high school.''

''But high school girls are his victims…''

''High school girls love do date college boys Dr. Saltzman… They use fake IDs to go to the parties…. That is where, I quote, the magic happens.''

''What?''

Lizzie was confused.

''What part you didn't get Lizzie?''

''How? How did they get to know him?''

''As I said… College parties… There is a group that makes theme parties every few weeks. It's not steady gig… It happens unexpectedly. There is one this weekend.''

''Where?''

''Abandoned factory at the exit of the city.''

''I should call Matt. He will send someone to brake the party.''

''And if you do it, the vampire is gone… You didn't solve anything.''

''And what do you suggest Penelope?''

''I was asked on a date today by the captain of the basketball team… To that party… I can go with him…''

''You are at risk…''

''Not if I am on vervane… I have two weeks to be filled with it.'

''You can't go alone.''

''Jed can come… I can always insist on him being my plus one…and plus he is on the team now…''

''Did you say yes for the date?''

''No, I told him I will call him…''

''Ok, call him and confirm the date.''

Josie got up from her chair and left the room. Her own dad was pimping out her girlfriend, she couldn't believe it. Penelope wanted to go after her but Dr. Saltzman had million questions for her. Hope followed Josie and found her in the garden. She was crying. She took a seat beside her and hugged her.

''You know it's not real... She loves you.''

''I know, but it still hurts.''

''I know…''

''My dad is convincing her to say yes for the date.''

''He wants this solved too…''

''Even if it hurts me?''

''I don't think he realized how hurt you are.''

''How can he not?''

''Because he is too taken by solving this.''

''She is my girlfriend! And he is pimping her up.''

''I know…''

Penelope found them soon. Hope got up and left them alone.

''When is your date?''

''I didn't call him. I wanted to see you first.''

''Why? Need my blessing?''

''Josie…''

'"What?!''

Penelope took her hands and led her to the bench.

''Baby, I don't have to go on that date. I can get into the party with the girls. I am on the team now… They will invite me.''

''If you say no, my dad and everyone will be pissed and blame me.''

''Baby, I don't care what they say or do. Just say the word and I am making us public and blowing this all off. I care more about you than any of this. If this hurts you, I will not do any of that.''

''No, go to the party with him… I will be ok.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, do what you have to do.''

''Josie…''

''Please… I need you to do this so this could all end.''

''Ok babe…''

They kissed and Penelope wanted to lighten the mood and tease Josie a bit.

''And please, don't set him on fire… We have to keep the cover.''

Josie hit her on the shoulder.

''I hate you.''

''I know.''

Next few days at school were challenge for Josei and Penelope. Josie had to watch a lot of people make heart eyes at Penelope and she had to watch Jonathan, captain of the basketball team, flirt with Penelope and try to date her. It was hard for both of them. They spent all their time at Penelope's room cuddled up making up for all the time they spent apart and pretending they don't know each other. Hope was teasing Josie about the hate eyes she was making at the rest of the world interested in her girl. She could understand how Josie felt, but she also understood that it was for the greater good. But it was hard for Josie to accept. She almost set Jonathan on fire when he tried to kiss Penelope in the parking lot. Penelope avoided it pretty well and she saw Josie looking at them. If Hope was not close to her, Josie was sure she would have set him on fire. Penelope noticed how bothered Josie was, so she tried to sort of establish friendship in the eyes of the school. She had lunch with Josie on the bleachers, they did school projects together and Josie realized what Penelope was doing. She was setting the ground for the moment when they would be in the open. Her cheerleader friends criticized her for spending time with Josie but she didn't care. Penelope got invite to the party at the factory and she choose to bring Josie and Jed. Three of them were to be eyes and ears of the school. At some point she learned that it's a big party so, somehow all of them could sneak in if they are properly dressed. Party theme this time was crime mystery of the twenties. The Charleston fashion and things like that. They were very excited to go to this party. Girls used their power to provide for the clothing and they were ready for it. Boys were excited to be dressed like gangsters from the twenties and talked about some of them that impressed them. They even found in the attic old gin bottles they kept in their pockets.

Party was huge. There were a lot of people circling around. Trouble was that many of them had blood makeup on them so only Kaleb and MG knew who really bled and who had some sort of fake blood on them. Josie was busy with Lizzie because she got very drunk and that left the rest of the squad to find out who the vampire was. They saw some kids from school and they spread to follow them and see who they hung out with. Jed and Penelope went to follow one of the cheerleaders and the older looking boy she saw them going to the darker part of the factory where most of the people went to make out.

''Go and get Josie… Send her here and you keep an eye on Lizzie.''

''What?''

''I can't get in with you to the make out spot… It's sick…''

''Ok… I'll send her.''

Josie showed up few minutes later.

''Penny, what is going on?''

''We need to get into this part of building.''

''Why me and not Jed?''

''It's a make out place… It would be awkward to take Jed there.''

Josie smiled.

''Yes, it would be weird…''

Penelope smiled back.

''So, how will you explain me Penny? I mean, I don't fit into click you hang out with there at school.''

''Well, everyone is drunk… It can be drunk hookup… You experimenting…Whatever we want babe…''

''You are taking every chance you get to get your hands on me?''

''Yes, you know how my deviant mind works.''

''Oh, I do…''

''And you love it Saltzman….''

''Sometimes.''

''Liar!''

They got into the make out spot and started looking around. There were some couples having very hot and heavy make out sessions… Josie and Penelope found a good spot where they could make out and watch the room. Penelope was sitting on the table and Josie was between her legs. She watched the room like hawk, but didn't really see anything other than horny teens. And then Penelope saw a couple feeding off a teen girl from school. She couldn't talk to Josie because they would have heard her. She just turned Josie and kissend her neck. She pointed Josie into right direction to watch. She saw the same thing as Penelope did and she got up from the table. She approached the pair and gave them a very sweet smile.

''Can I join in?''

Girl turned to her and smiled.

''Be our guest.''

They started kissing her neck and few moments later they bit her. As soon as they started feeding, they were soon poisoned by vervain. They were on the floor fighting for air. Josie got Kaleb and MG and they gave them some more to disable them and they put them in the jeep. Dr. Saltzman had dungeon ready for them. Penelope started climbing the stairs to her room when Josie reached her. She slapped her pretty hard.

''What was that for?!''

''You let them feed of you?''

''I was…''

''I don't care what you were taking… I don't want anyone feeding of you.''

''Josie…''

''You could have died.''

''I didn't.''

''Penelope…''

''I didn't die.''

''Don't play a hero ever again.''

'"Why? Because that is Hope's job?''

''No, because I don't want anything to happen to you. I was scared.''

''I will be ok.''

''Let's go to bed Penny… I really want to sleep and hold you.''

''I am always opened to you holding me babe….''

''I know…''

They went to Penelope's room and changed for bed. Josie cuddled up to Penelope and used magic to heal her neck.

''Don't you ever dare to let anyone bight you P.''

''Josie…''

''You are mine and I love that neck only marked by me.''

''I love this jealous and possessive side.''

''Oh, you have no idea how much control it took not to hurt them.''

''I know.''

Penelpe kissed her and smiled.

''I find that side very sexy Miss Saltzman…''

''Don't test me P.''

''I promise I will behave.''

They kissed again and fell asleep. Penelope loved sharing her nights and bed with Josei. She was happiest with her Jojo by her side.


	9. Chapter 9

After they were done with their makeup lessons they all just wanted some time to rest and enjoy at least some of the weekend. Penelope and Josie got to Penelope's room and Josie just dropped her bag and got on to Penelope's bed.

''My head is going to explode with all the information we got.''

''I know… Mine feels the same.''

''Well, maybe we should get our minds off things?''

''Maybe we should.''

Josie unbuttoned Penelope's shirt and took it off the other girl.

''I missed you Penny…''

''I missed you too… Finally alone and with at least moment for ourselves.''

''I agree…''

They were in the middle of the cuddle session after they were done having sex when Penelope's door opened and Jed came in.

''Jed!''

''Oh, I am sorry… I didn't realize you were…Never mind… Get dressed and come to the library.''

''Now?''

''Do you want me to ask Dr. Saltzman if he can wait for you to do it again and then join us?''

Penelope glared at him and Jed had that signature Park smirk.

''We will be there in a minute. Don't tell anything to my dad.''

''See you soon…''

He got out of the room and Penelope pulled the covers over her head.

''I will kill him one day.''

''No, you will not… Let's get dressed and go to the librabry. I have no idea what is on my dad's mind to call in the meeting.''

''I have no idea either. Maybe to tell us we did a good job?''

''I don't know. We will see soon.''

They got into the library and there were some people missing. Hope and Raphael were not there and Landon went to find them. Josei went to talk to Lizzie and Penelope took a seat in the corner. She was sending daggers in her brother's direction and he was blowing her kisses. She hated when he acted like that and he found it funny how angry Penelope was. To him it was really cute. Josie looked at all of them and then turned to Lizzie.

''Where is Hope?''

''Running with Raphael.''

''Oh, ok.''

Since they got into track team, they took their runs really seriously. Three of them showed up and now the meeting could start.

''Sorry we are late… We were running.''

Dr. Saltzman took a seat at the head of the table and addressed them all.

''You did a good job with finding who was feeding off the teens. And that is why principal Glower asked me to grant you to stay some more at school.''

Since they solved the case, Penelope and the rest of the gang hoped that they could come back to their school and continue with what they believed was a normal life, but Dr. Saltzman and principal Glower had different plan. Kids were not happy about it. It was clear from the looks they were giving Dr. Saltzman.

''Dad, how could you do this to us?''

''Well, she believes you integrated well and that you could help her maintain peace at school.''

He knew they were not happy about it. Only Jed was ok with this.

''We'll do whatever we can.''

''Of course you would be happy about this… You get so much attention that it's…''

''Oh, Penny… Don't be jelly…''

''I am not!''

''Then what is the problem?''

''We have to hide our relationship.''

''Not anymore… Party is over, you got the guys who did it.''

''So?''

''So, you can date Josie even at school.''

Lizzie looked at him in awe.

''They can't just show up on Monday and date… There has to be some introduction to the relationship.''

''It pains me to say, but I agree with Lizzie.''

Josie smirked at that comment. It really did pain Penelope to say that. She knew that her girlfriend and sister were not really seeing eye to eye when it comes to…pretty much everything.

On Monday they were back to school and MG and Kaleb managed to compel people who saw them take vampires away, so only information people had about the party was that they had so much fun and that's it. Penelope sat surrounded by her cheer friends and they talked about the party and all the things that took place. It was lunch time and Penelope was sitting at the table that was behind Josie's back so she could hear them. After they were done talking about hot boys, one of the girls spoke to Penelope.

''So, Park…''

''Yes?''

''Rumor has it that you were seen kissing a girl.''

Josie and the rest of them at the table either froze or was very curious how this would go.

''Well, whoever is spreading the rumor was wrong.''

Josie's stomach just dropped. One of the girls was glad to hear that.

''I knew it was a lie…''

''Oh, it is…it was more than just a kiss.''

That got even Josie surprised.

''What?''

''Yes, I spent time at the party with a girl… Is that a problem?''

''You know we don't judge…''

Penelope had a lot of sass and sarcasm in her voice.

''Of course you don't…''

''But it could harm the team if the rumor spreads.''

''What rumor? That you are bigots? Liars?''

''We are not!''

''How you are not?''

''Being with a girl is going to ruin our rep! We date boys… Popular boys….''

''And when no one is watching, and you are drunk out of your minds, you make out or fuck your best friends.''

Girls looked at her in surprise. They had no idea she knew about it. Even they didn't tell that to each other… Every girls believed it was just their secret and that no one else was doing it. Yes, there were girls in the team that didn't do such things, but those were usually the girls who didn't really need to be popular. They were good students and believed that cheering is a good thing for college and fun thing for them. When it came to very popular ones, they were doing it… mostly to get attention from the boys. Jed told her that they often make out drunk at the parties and that boys watch hoping for something more than just watching. They looked around to make sure no one was listening.

''How do you know?''

''I am not stupid. Some of you have crazy sexual chemistry and there are things you notice between people. Small gestures usually related to someone you are intimate with. And there is number of girls that is doing it just for sport… Itch to scratch.''

Head cheerleader Alexa looked pissed.

''And why do you do it?''

She smiled.

''Because I love her.''

''Love?''

''Yes, I am dating a girl I was seen with.''

One of the girls wanted to be smart.

''So, it is true what they say about girls in boarding schools.''

''Yes, same about the cheerleaders. Now I know why you made those skirts so short…and accessible.''

Penelope winked at them.

''My girl says thanks by the way…. She found the skirt very practical.''

Josie was deep red now. Entire table of their friends was looking at her and Lizzie had disgusted look on her face. Penelope got off her chair and took her tray.

''See you later girls… I have to go and get my books… Physics waits for no one.''

She left her tray at the table for them and left the dining hall. Josie picked up her things and went after her. She got out and saw Penelope standing by the door. When she saw her, Penelope continued walking to the restroom no one ever used. It was a bit secluded from the rest of the school. She got in and waited for Josei. She knew the other girl was following her. Josie entered the restroom and used magic to seal the door.

''Hey Jojo…''

Josie just pushed her against the wall and kissed her senseless. After they heard the bell ring, they left the restroom and went to their classes. As Penelope was walking to the classroom she noticed how people looked at her. Rumor about Penelope and a girl spread like wildfire. Everyone knew about the fact that she has a girlfriend and that they made out at the party. She had two ways to play this. One is to let them intimidate her and make her feel bad about it and the other is to own it. To her it was an easy choice. Penelope Park is not going back to any closet… She is out, she is in love and she will own her truth… She walked to her class like she owned and ruled the school. She didn't let anyone intimidate her. She knows who she is and she will not let anyone try to make her different. Jed showed up to her side and put his arm around her.

''I've got you baby girl.''

''I know.''

She and Josie met again at the chemistry class. Josie made sure to be there early to at least have a moment with Penelope.

''Are you ok? I have no idea who outed you?''

''Probably someone from the team or someone who heard us talking.''

She took Penelope's hand.

''Are you ok?''

She smiled at Josie.

''I am… I will not let them intimidate me. I am not going back into the closet.''

''Ok.''

''And how are you with all this?''

''Ready.''

''Ready for what?''

''This.''

She pulled Penelope into a kiss not caring that some of their classmates were already there or coming in. If Penelope was about to go down, she will not go down alone. Josie will be there every step of the way. Just as she was there for her when she came out to her dad.

''I love you Penny…''

''I love you too Jojo.''

It didn't take much for entire school to know who Penelope was with. When class ended, they left the classroom hand in hand…with huge grins on their face…. Maybe some idea that people had about them was falling apart, but after two about three weeks of hiding, girls were finally free to be who they were and in a strange way instead of fear, they felt home.


End file.
